Cherry Berry/Gallery/Season 4
Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Ponies attacked by vines S4E02.png Comet Tail and Cherry Berry scared S4E02.png Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Twilight's friends in awe S4E02.png Flight to the Finish Scootaloo speeding through Ponyville S4E05.png Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Rarity Takes Manehattan Doctor Hooves on train station S4E8.png Three's A Crowd Mane 6 at the trainstation S4E11.png Discord with a tweezer S4E11.png Pinkie Pride Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Cherry Berry and Noteworthy in Ponyville S4E12.png Berryshine looking down the road S4E12.png Pinkie Pie trotting and singing S4E12.png Pinkie Pie looking over pony crowd S4E12.png Crowd of ponies singing S4E12.png Crowd of ponies following Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Crowd of ponies trotting and singing S4E12.png Crowd of ponies "no other pony like her" S4E12.png Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Cheese 'My parties are all off the hook' S4E12.png Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png Twilight 'We're so lucky to have you here' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie dressed as surgeon's assistant S4E12.png Twilight 'or performing' S4E12.png Cheese making a face S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich with mouse on his tongue S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion to Rainbow S4E12.png Pinkie with a hat and moustache S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Cheese singing to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese dancing for Rainbow S4E12.png Rainbow getting pulled by a hook S4E12.png Pinkie Pie jumping on a trampoline S4E12.png Rainbow watches Pinkie dance S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pointing S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Pinkie Pie launched away S4E12.png Ponies looking at cannon S4E12.png The ponies cheering S4E12.png Simple Ways Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Mayor Mare walking towards the lectern S4E13.png Other ponies shh Pinkie S4E13.png Cherry Berry and Shoeshine walking together S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Fluttershy walking with Angel on her back S4E14.png Cheerilee faints S4E14.png Cheerilee falls down S4E14.png Ponies running S4E14.png Crowd notices Fluttershy S4E14.png Fluttershy frozen in the spotlight S4E14.png Ponies looking at Fluttershy S4E14.png Twilight and friends go after Fluttershy S4E14.png Twilight Time CMC walking to the Hay Burger S4E15.png Twilight "Working with young students" S4E15.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Fluttershy talking to Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E16.png Mr. Cake complimenting Fluttershy S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils View of Crowd S04E19.png Cutie Mark Crusaders on the train S4E19.png Leap of Faith The Apples see ponies walking S4E20.png Applejack and Big Mac walking towards the tent S4E20.png The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Flim "to the demonstration of a lifetime!" S4E20.png Flam "A demonstration of a better life!" S4E20.png Flim "A demonstration of a better time!" S4E20.png Flim and Flam "we've got the thing you need" S4E20.png Flim and Flam "when all you need's the cure" S4E20.png Curtain opens to reveal many bottles of tonic S4E20.png Silver Shill dancing while singing S4E20.png Silver Shill walking out of the tent S4E20.png Flim and Flam levitating bottles of tonic S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png Short back legs S4E20.png Flim and Flam on stage while the audience is singing S4E20.png AJ sees Silver Shill run back to tent S4E20.png Line of ponies S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Ponies watching S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png Granny and Apple Bloom hold hooves S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny spinning around S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Granny Smith "mostly it's the tonic" S4E20.png Flim and Flam next to Apple Bloom and Granny S4E20.png Ponies gathering around Bloom, Granny, Flim, and Flam S4E20.png Apple Bloom speaking to the ponies S4E20.png Applejack "Just ask Applejack!" S4E20.png Ponies look at Applejack S4E20.png Granny Smith angry at Applejack S4E20.png Granny Smith "ten times as high!" S4E20.png Flim "twenty times by my count" S4E20.png Applejack "no way Granny could've made that dive" S4E20.png Rainbowshine "are you saying you lied?" S4E20.png Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Cherry Berry in the Rainbow Helicopter S4E21.png Trade Ya! Mane 6 getting off the train S4E22.png Fluttershy looking at bunny figurine S4E22.png Mane 6 and Spike at the Traders Exchange S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash worried S4E22.png Rainbow Dash fainting S4E22.png Fluttershy looks down at Rainbow Dash S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow double-take S4E22.png Applejack finds Rarity in the crowd S4E22.png AJ and Rarity gallop toward each other S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "seriously?" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "didn't tell us what kind he wanted" S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD looking for Stellar Eclipse S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse standing in line S4E22.png Royal Pin and Cherry Berry holding paper bags S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy walking through crowd S4E22.png Crowd of ponies hears bear roar S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Equestria Games The Friendship Express arrives S4E24.png The train pulls into the station S4E24.png Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Spike counts to "twenty thousand!" S4E24.png Earth pony stallion biting his hooves S4E24.png Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Twilight's friends outside the stadium S4E24.png Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie watching aerial relay S4E24.png Pinkie spilling popcorn on other spectators S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "for the whole thing!" S4E24.png Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie cheering S4E24.png Rarity and AJ shocked, Pinkie pleased S4E24.png Pinkie "it all comes down to this one event?!" S4E24.png Pinkie Pie in scrunchy-faced suspense S4E24.png Twilight looking for Spike S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Earth ponies running in Appleloosa S4E25.png Earth ponies caught by a lasso S4E25.png Discord reels in Earth ponies S4E25.png Tirek stands over the Earth ponies S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville residents in surprise S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png |index}}